The new Gypsophila cultivar is a product of chance discovery by the inventor, Gavriel Danziger. The new variety was discovered growing in a commercial field of the commercial variety ‘DGYPXLENCE’ in Ecuador during June 2013. The parent variety is the propriety variety referred to as Gypsophila ‘DGYPXLENCE’, unpatented in the United States and protected under Plant Breeder's Rights in Brazil, Columbia, Ecuador, the European Union, Guatemala, Israel, Japan, Kenya, Mexico and South Korea.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘DGYPXLMU’ was first performed by basal vegetative cuttings during January 2014, at a greenhouse in Ecuador. Subsequent propagation has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in multiple successive generations.